Every year, hail storms cause large amounts of damage throughout the United States. A significant portion of this damage comes in the form of hail damage to cars and trucks. The damage to a single vehicle can require thousands of dollars of repair work. Since many drivers do not park their cars in garages or under other coverings, their vehicles spend a significant amount of time exposed to potential hail storms.